


Surprise Package

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dildos, F/M, Fish Puns, I don't know why it just really amuses me, I really love this pairing, hateflirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are angry and embarrassed.





	Surprise Package

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like, 20 minutes, based on something someone in a discord server with me said, that I only got around to writing like a month after they said it

It had been a few perigees since you last had a chance to see your kismesis, Meenah Peixes, as she had been busy with ‘royal duties’. You had tried to use the viewport feature of trollian to go on long-distance hatedates, but it hadn’t worked out well so you decided to scale things back until she was less busy. You would still hateflirt regularly, and she was never against sending you pictures teasing you about ‘What the glub you’re fishing’, but the last thing you expected was getting a package from her.   
  
But there it was, sitting on your hivestoop. You knew immediately it was from her, wrapped as it was in bright fuchsia paper, and your face went deep violet as you realized what was on it. Shimmering, glitter-drawn bulges covered the package, easily visible to any of your neighbours. You fumed and stomped up the lawnring to get it, practically kicking your door down to get in before tearing open the box. There was a small white note inside, and the rest of the space was taken up by an 9-inch fuchsia rubber bulge you immediately recognized as hers.

You flipped the note over, reading the two words written in elegant handwriting and growled angrily, slamming it on the table as you started planning your revenge.

“youre whalecome 3;D”


End file.
